Aimer n'est pas jouer
by babounette
Summary: Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus que l'amitié d'Edward Cullen, jusqu'à cette nuit là... 2 ans après, à l'occasion du mariage de son frère Emmett, Bella doit faire face à son passé... Tous humains
1. Chapitre 1

Le chapitre 1 à 4 ne m'appartienne pas mais à _Eclat_.

Comme elle à na pas le temps de la continuer elle à décidée de l'arrêtez, elle à demande si quelqu'un pouvais la continue, je me suis proposée de le faire et elle à dit oui (pour mon plus grand bonheur ^^)

Je vous préviens : j'ai déjà une fic en route et j'ai des problèmes de sante et familiale alors je ne pourrais pas postez quotidiennement.

Je cherche une beta pour ma premier fic et celle là (l'orthographe et moi ^^^^), si quelqu'un pouvais m'aider sur ce cote là, sa serais trop gentil.

* * *

**Chapitre I**

_**Lundi**_

Elle courrait depuis une heure. Son souffle était erratique et ses mollets commençaient à la faire souffrir douloureusement. Pour autant, elle se sentait incapable de s'arrêter. Son cœur malmenait sa poitrine, mais elle avait grandement besoin d'évacuer. La conversation qu'elle avait eue ce matin là tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Tétanisant.

Sa machine à laver était encore tombée en panne la veille, la faisant pester plus que d'ordinaire contre celle-ci. Elle s'était levée du pied gauche, et sentait que cette journée n'irait pas en s'améliorant. Elle avait passé sa matinée à tenter de la réparer sans succès, elle avait mangé sur le pouce le midi avant de se remettre au travail, évidement ses efforts furent vains. Osant un coup d'œil vers la pendule, elle avait pesté se rendant compte qu'elle était en retard pour déposer le menu du Stanley's restaurant chez son père. Elle s'était habillée à la hâte, avant de sauter dans sa vieille Chevrolet pour se rendre chez lui. Il pleuvait encore. A Forks ce n'était guère une surprise mais cette averse n'aida pas à arranger son humeur, déjà morose. Elle avait été surprise de voir le 4x4 d'Emmett déjà garé dans l'allée gravillonneuse. A peine avait-elle glissé de la banquette de sa voiture que ses pieds atterrissaient dans une flaque, la faisant jurer entre ses dents. La journée avançait mal. Franchement mal.

- Emmett ? Papa ? Héla-t-elle depuis le seuil, en retirant ses chaussures d'un geste du pied.

- Dans le Salon Bella ! Avait répondu la voix de son père.

A en juger par l'inattention qu'ils lui portaient, ils devaient sans doute être cloués devant un match de BaseBall. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers le Salon, elle n'avait jamais été férue de sport.

- Quand allez-vous cessez de vous abrutir devant ce jeu idiot, il ya un mariage à prépa… ?

La fin de sa voix mourut dans le fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Assis autour de la petite table du Salon son père, son frère et un homme blond au profil gracieux levèrent la tête à son approche.

- Bonjour Bella, lui dit ce dernier d'une voix douce en se levant pour la saluer.

- Bonjour Carlisle, fit-elle timidement enroulant ses doigts entre eux. Excusez-moi pour…

Elle fit un geste nerveux de la main.

- Allons, ce n'est rien, répondit-il

- Assieds-toi, Bella, proposa son père en lui indiquant le canapé à ses côtés.

Elle chercha un moyen de décliner l'offre.

- C'est gentil Papa, je suis simplement passée déposer les plaquettes pour le mariage.

- Très bien, répondit-il, je me réjouis de ce mariage qui approche, ainsi tu as plus de temps pour ton vieux père.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un léger rire, qu'imitèrent Carlisle et Emmett. Bella cependant devint rouge de confusion.

- Oh Papa, je… Ne penses pas que je ne vienne ici que pour… Je… Dit-elle avec précipitation.

Elle se sentit coupable soudainement et son père s'alarma du voile de tristesse dans son regard.

- Non Bella, je plaisantais, je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, ne t'en fais pas.

- Allé Bell, fit Emmett, viens prendre un thé, fit-il en désignant le plateau posé devant eux. Tu as fait de la route, pose toi une petite seconde.

Elle haussa les épaules et déposa les prospectus qu'elle avait amené pour son frère sur la commode avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de celui ci. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais la présence du Docteur Cullen, la rendait étrangement mal à l'aise. Depuis qu'elle était installée à Seattle elle n'était pas passée voir les Cullen feignant une montagne de travail, demandant à Charlie Swan de s'excuser pour elle à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet d'une visite chez eux.

- Alors, fit Carlisle d'une voix aimable, que deviens-tu à présent ? Charlie me dit souvent que tu as beaucoup de travail.

Elle sentit le regard de son frère lui vriller la nuque. Elle tenta de réfuter le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il lui enserra la poitrine.

- Oui, la Fac de Lettre me demande énormément de travail. Et mon job au café ne me permet pas de sortir beaucoup. J'ai à peine le temps de saluer Charlie de temps en temps.

Elle étudia le visage du Docteur Cullen, ses traits étaient avenants.

- J'aurais aimé venir vous saluer, chuchota-t-elle d'un air coupable.

- N'ai aucune crainte Bella, la rassura Carlisle, nous avons été jeunes avant toi, nous savons ce que c'est d'être débordée. Esmée sera ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

Elle vissa son regard sur ses chaussures, toujours aussi gênée.

- J'étais simplement passé dire à Charlie qu'Alice arriverait demain en fin de journée.

Bella se redressa immédiatement, l'air concerné. Elle plissa les sourcils.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit.

Carlisle eut un sourire.

- Cela c'est décidé il y a une heure à peine. Esmée vient de l'avoir en ligne. Elle si excitée de rencontrer ce Jasper. Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Jazz sera là ? Demanda Bella doucement.

Il haussa les épaules rapidement.

- Et bien c'est le mariage d'Emmett, je suppose qu'elle tient là une occasion particulière d'emmener ce Jasper à la maison.

- Je suis certaine que vous l'apprécierez, Jasper est parfait pour Alice.

Elle sourit. Alice et elle avait pratiquement grandit ensemble. Lorsque celle-ci avait déménagé à New York, Bella avait mis un point d'honneur à lui rendre visite chaque mois. Elles se téléphonaient naturellement, le plus souvent possible. Lorsqu'Alice lui avait parlé de Jasper, elle n'avait pas caché son scepticisme, il était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas : calme, posé, rationnel. Mais lorsqu'elle les avait vus ensemble la réalité s'était imposée à elle, ils se complétaient à la perfection. Jasper savait tempérer le tempérament débordant d'Alice et elle-même lui permettait de s'ouvrir davantage. Au fur et à mesure de ses visites, Bella avait noué une amitié particulière avec le jeune homme. Il travaillait dans une maison d'édition, ils partageaient donc le même amour pour les mots.

- Je n'en doute pas, s'amusa Carlisle. Elle en parle en terme élogieux. Et ton opinion compte beaucoup également.

Le cœur de Bella se serra. Les Cullen étaient comme une seconde famille pour elle. Lorsqu'elle était petite elle passait autant de temps chez eux que chez elle. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être allée les voir durant ces deux dernières années. Simplement, elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas remettre les pieds dans cette maison.

- Quand doit arriver Edward ? Demanda tout d'un coup Emmett.

Son cœur rata un battement. Edward. Entendre son nom la fit frissonner. Elle se maudit mentalement de le laisser avoir une telle influence sur elle. Même après tout ce temps.

- Il arrive Mercredi, répondit Carlisle avec un sourire.

Dans deux jours, se dit-elle.

- Parfait, s'exclama Emmett inconscient du malaise de sa jeune sœur. Je serais ravi de le revoir. Dans quoi est-il à présent ?

Le reste de la conversation n'atteint pas les oreilles de Bella. Ses mains étaient devenues moites, et elle pouvait entendre son cœur pulser dans ses oreilles.

- Bon, je dois vraiment y aller, fit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

Trois regards surpris convergèrent vers elle et elle sut qu'elle avait brutalement interrompu la conversation. Elle s'empourpra légèrement.

- Navrée, murmura-t-elle, je n'avais pas vu l'heure.

Ils se détendirent légèrement.

- Carlisle, lui dit-elle avec un sourire sincère. J'ai été ravie de vous revoir.

Le Docteur Cullen lui renvoya un sourire éclatant.

- Moi également Bella. Mais je crois que nous nous verrons davantage ces prochains jours. Avec le mariage de ton frère.

Elle hocha la tête rapidement.

- Tu n'oublieras de montrer les plaquettes à Rosalie ? Demanda-t-elle en dirigeant un regard entendu à son aîné.

Rosalie Hale était la fiancée d'Emmett. Il l'avait rencontré durant un séjour à Tulsa. Blonde, fine et élancée, elle aurait pu poser pour un magasine, tant sa beauté était éclatante. Durant

un instant qu'elle jugea interminable il sembla la sonder du regard. Avait-il remarqué son trouble ?

- Ouai, dit-il finalement, ne t'en fais pas. Je passerais ce soir te déposer ses choix.

L'appartement d'Emmett ne se trouvait qu'à deux rues du sien. Cela ne lui demandait pas vraiment de détour.

- Merci alors, fit-elle doucement. Au revoir Carlisle. A demain Papa!

- Bonne journée Bella, la salua Charlie.

- Au revoir Bella, ajouta Carlisle.

Lorsqu'elle grimpa dans sa voiture, elle n'enclencha pas de suite le moteur. Ses mains tremblaient beaucoup trop pour cela. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez. Tout cela la rattrapait bien trop rapidement. Naturellement elle savait qu'avec le mariage d'Emmett, il lui faudrait faire face à son passé, cependant, elle n'était pas certaine d'y être entièrement préparé famille Cullen habitait à deux pas de chez Charlie et lorsque Bella avait rencontré Alice à l'âge de six ans, elles étaient rapidement devenues inséparables, en témoignait encore la légère cicatrice qu'avait Bella au doigt gage d'un pacte de sang qu'elles avaient fait étant plus jeunes. Alice avait tout de la gamine enjouée et endiablée, mais cela plaisait beaucoup à Bella. En réalité elle l'enviait un peu. Bella n'avait jamais était expressive dans ses émotions. Alice était également la sœur cadette d'un grand frère un peu agaçant. En cela elles se comprenaient entièrement. Pourtant, lorsque Bella avait rencontrée Edward pour la première fois, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé agaçant du tout. A l'époque il avait huit ans. Il était gentil avec elle, et lui autorisait parfois à jouer avec lui au football dans son jardin. Alice aimait faire l'arbitre dans ces instants là, elle ne trouvait pas que ce soit un sport pour les filles. Naturellement elle avait été amené à le voir souvent de part ses liens avec sa sœur. Ils avaient apprit à se connaître et s'apprécier. En grandissant, Edward n'avait cessé de briller. Il était devenu un élève excellent en cours, il avait intégré l'équipe de football du lycée et naturellement il plaisait beaucoup aux filles. Ce n'est qu'à l'âge de quatorze ans que Bella comprit. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé Edward et passer du temps avec lui. Mais elle n'imaginait pas la profondeur de ses sentiments. Un après midi, elle était allée chez les Cullen pour travailler avec Alice sur leur exposé d'histoire. Esmée et Carlisle étaient sortis pour un moment et elles avaient donc la maison pour elles seules. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, alors qu'elles étaient concentrées sur leur travail qu'il entra. Il portait un jogging noir et un tee shirt blanc, ses cheveux bruns humides lui tombaient devant les yeux. Bella déduisit qu'il sortait de l'entraînement. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle lui lança un sourire, il lui répondit par un sourire en coin crispé. Des gloussements s'échappaient derrière son dos, et Bella sentit son cœur se fendiller lentement lorsqu'elle aperçut ses mains entrelacées avec d'autres. Il tira la jeune fille qu'il tenait à sa suite. Bella la reconnut aussitôt, blonde, lèvres pulpeuses, il s'agissait de Lauren Mallory, une des plus jolies filles du lycée.

- Salut, dit-elle en leur adressant un petit signe de main, gloussant doucement.

Edward se tourna vers elle, et la dévora du regard. C'est à ce moment là que Bella comprit, elle comprit qu'elle voulait que ce regard lui soit destiné, elle voulait sentir les mains d'Edward autour des siens, son souffle dans son cou.

- Nous allons… Dans ma chambre, avait-il annoncé en se passant la main sur la nuque.

Bella ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Alice avait plissé les siens.

- Pourquoi ? Avait-elle fait suspicieuse.

Lauren s'était approché d'elle, et avec gentillesse avait ébouriffé ses cheveux.

- Faire des trucs de grands !

Elle avait gloussé et porté sa main contre sa bouche. Alice avait remit ses cheveux en place, et l'avait fixé avec agacement. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié Lauren Mallory, pour elle s'était une bimbo qui voulait attirer l'attention. Mais pour Bella, elle était tout ce qu'elle-même n'était pas.

- Allez, avait fait Edward en prenant sa main et en lui adressant un sourire ravageur. Elles sont trop jeunes pour comprendre de toute manière.

Jamais Bella ne s'était senti aussi humiliée. Après leur départ Alice avait pesté seule contre Lauren, mais Bella n'avait rien dit. Elle avait prétexté une migraine est était rentrée chez elle précipitamment. Elle était allée directement dans sa chambre sans manger. Ce jour là, elle avait comprit deux choses. D'une elle était amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, de deux jamais elle n'aurait un jour la chance de goûter au plaisir d'être avec lui. En regardant les choses en face, Edward lui parlait uniquement car elle était l'amie de sa sœur. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les filles telles que Lauren Mallory. Elle était brune, pas très grande, manquait de formes et se concentrait surtout sur ses études. Rien qui puisse attirer un garçon en somme. Et sûrement pas un garçon comme Edward. Dès lors elle s'était évertuée à être une bonne amie, profitant simplement des moments qu'il lui offrait. Ce n'était rien, mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus, alors elle se contentait de cela. Jusqu'à cette nuit là…  
Bella chassa d'un revers de main ses souvenirs. Elle inséra la clé de contact et fit démarrer sa camionnette. Elle poussa un soupir avant de sortir son téléphone portable de son sac. Au bout de trois sonneries elle obtint une réponse :

- Bella ?

- Salut Angela. Ecoute, je ne me sens pas bien. Est-ce que… Pourrais-tu prendre mon service ce soir?

Il y eut un silence.

- Que se passe-t-il, Bella ?

Elle ne se défilait jamais pour aller travailler, elle la voyait parfois venir même lorsqu'elle était malade, deux, trois fois, elle l'avait forcé à rentrer chez elle.

- Rien, je ne me sens juste…pas bien.

Angela acquiesça, elle lui devait déjà quelques heures. Bella la remercia chaleureusement. Au moment même où elle raccrocha, son portable vibra dans ses mains. Elle jeta un œil sur son interlocuteur avant de décrocher.

- Salut Jake.

- Salut Bella. Je t'appelais au sujet de demain.

- Demain ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Hé bien oui… Fit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge, prit au dépourvu. Ne devions-nous pas passer prendre les tables pour le mariage et les emmener chez Charlie?

Bella poussa un soupir, elle avait complètement oublié. Elle avait terminé ses cours et avait prévu d'aider à l'organisation du mariage de son frère pour les prochains jours. Néanmoins la semaine promettait d'être longues, bien que l'année fut terminée elle ne pouvait clairement pas arrêter son travail de serveuse au Stanley's Restaurant. Elle allait donc passer les prochains jours à faire d'innombrables allers-retours entre Seattle et Forks. Fort heureusement, Jacob serait là. Billy Black, son père, était un ami proche de Charlie. Il vivait dans la Réserve Quilleute qui bordait Forks. Jacob et Bella n'avaient pas fréquenté le même lycée, mais l'amitié de leurs pères avait forgé la leur. Lorsque Jacob eut terminé le lycée, il tenta la Fac de Biologie de Port Angeles, il obtint d'excellents résultats néanmoins, il avait vite abandonné les études, être assis à écouter n'était pas sa tasse de thé, il préférait nettement se servir de ses mains. Plongé depuis tout jeune dans l'art de réparer les voitures, il s'était perfectionné là dedans. Depuis il ne faisait plus que cela. Depuis son aménagement, il manquait beaucoup à Bella.

- Si, si Jake excuse moi.

- Tu es sûre que tout va comme tu le souhaite ? S'enquit-il en percevant le ton dans sa voix.

- Je vais bien. Juste un peu… Fatiguée.

Il n'insista pas. Il la connaissait trop bien et ne souhaitait pas la braquer contre lui.

- Demain alors ? Fit-il à nouveau.

- Bien sûr Jake.

Elle raccrocha avant de pousser un soupir. Elle avait grand besoin de courir.

Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de son appartement, ruisselante de sueur et épuisée, une silhouette était étendue sur son canapé. Elle poussa un cri, puis un juron en reconnaissant l'intrus.

- Bon sang Emmett! Que diable fais-tu dans le noir?

Elle pressa l'interrupteur de son salon, son frère se redressa.

- Je tenais simplement à te montrer que l'on entre ici comme dans un moulin. Tu avais laissé la clé sous le paillasson.

- Je le sais, affirma-t-elle, Angela devait me déposer mon planning du mois prochain. Je les avais mises là pour elle.

Emmett étouffa un grognement septique.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de les laisser là Emmett!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers le centre de la pièce. Le studio qu'elle louait était un deux pièces d'une surface restreinte mais suffisamment bien agencé pour qu'elle ne s'y sente pas à l'étroit.

- Tant mieux, lui répondit-il boudeur, sinon autant mettre une pancarte sur la porte: Entrez c'est ouvert.

Elle eut un petit rire, son frère était décidément bien protecteur.

- Tu es allée courir? Demanda-t-il en apercevant sa tenue.

- Oui.

- Besoin d'évacuer? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il connaissait bien sa sœur. Elle ne s'adonnait que rarement à se sport. Courir lui permettait d'exiler ses pensées négatives. Il l'avait surpris revenant de quatre heures de jogging, le jour de l'enterrement de leur mère, depuis c'était devenu son exutoire ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas réveiller son trouble.

- Resteras-tu manger? Lui demanda-t-elle en allant se chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et d'en vider le contenu à grandes lampées.

- Que me proposes-tu?

Elle se déplaça vers son placard, avant d'en ouvrir les portes en grand. Un sachet de riz entamé et un bocal de cornichon y trônaient. Elle se tourna vers lui, avec un œil malicieux.

- Pizzas?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme un enfant devant un sapin de Noël. Bella eut un petit rire, elle se dirigea vers la commode de son Salon, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et en ressorti un prospectus coloré. Avec un sourire elle s'empara du combiné téléphonique et présenta le tout à son frère.

- Je te laisse commander? Je vais prendre une douche d'abord.

Il acquiesça et elle prit le chemin de sa Salle de Bain. Lorsque la morsure de l'eau chaude, parcourut sa peau, elle sentit ses muscles se détendre lentement. Cette douche était plus que salutaire après ces quelques kilomètres de courses intensives. Elle avait réussi à ne pas penser à Edward depuis sa rencontre avec Carlisle. Elle tentait vaillamment de se concentrer sur le mariage de son frère qui lui demandait beaucoup d'effort. Rosalie était fille unique, elle avait donc demandé à Bella d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Cette dernière mettait un point d'honneur à ce que Bella soit éclatante pour son mariage. Elle était heureuse de l'arrivée d'Alice le lendemain, son engouement pour le shopping datait du lycée, à l'époque elle traînait Bella dans les magasins les plus extravaguant, se congratulant d'être une reine de la mode. Elle allait pouvoir lui venir en sortit de la douche rapidement, elle enfila un pantalon de survêtement ainsi qu'un large tee shirt qui appartenait à son frère avant de rejoindre ce dernier. Il était affalé dans le canapé en L de sa sœur, zappant avec agacement sur la télécommande.

- Tu vas la casser Em', soupira Bella en séchant ses cheveux humides à l'aide d'une serviette éponge.

Il étouffa un juron.

- Comment fais-tu sans le câble?

Elle eut un ricanement moqueur.

- Je prends un bouquin.

Il osa un regard offusqué vers elle, mais dût se résoudre à rire avec elle. Il n'était pas bon comédien. Lorsque le livreur arriva, elle insista pour régler la note, prétextant être l'hôte de son grand frère. Il tenta à grand renforts de protestations de la faire changer d'avis mais elle lui fit une moue suppliante à laquelle il ne put résister. Il jura de payer le prochain repas. Elle déposa les pizzas sur la table basse du Salon, et se pelotonna dans celui-ci. Emmett ouvrit le premier carton et engouffra une part gargantuesque dans sa bouche, sous les yeux médusés de sa sœur.

- Humph…Quoi ? Fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- J'avais oublié à quelle vitesse tu pouvais manger, rit-elle.

Elle se reprit bientôt, adoptant un air plus sérieux.

- Ca me fait du bien de te voir.

Emmett reposa la seconde part qu'il allait manger. Il darda un regard soucieux sur sa sœur.

- Tu es sûre que ça va Bella ?

Elle s'octroya un instant avant de répondre dans un souffle :

- Je vais bien Emmett…

Etait-elle si transparente ? Elle avait la sensation que tout le monde lui avait posé cette question dans la journée. Il se pencha vers elle et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- Petite sœur, chantonna-t-il d'une voix douce, je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. Je suis dans une période merveilleuse de ma vie, j'aimerais que les gens que j'aime soient dans le même état d'esprit.

Elle esquissa un pauvre sourire. Parler de ces émotions n'était pas l'activité régnante chez les Swan, elle fut touchée de l'attention de son frère.

- J'ai eu mon dernier cours hier matin. Et aujourd'hui j'ai passé ma journée à tenter de réparer ma machine à laver qui a rendu l'âme. Je suis fatiguée. Rien de plus.

Il sembla fouiller son regard un instant, avant de dire :

- Bien. Je n'insiste pas. Veux-tu que je jette un œil à ta machine ?

- Non Emmett, je te remercie, je ne tiens pas à te faire bricoler quelques jours avant ton mariage. C'est une des choses qui peut être reportée.

- Tu es certaine ?

- Certaine, affirma-t-elle en souriant.

A son tour, elle piocha une part de Pizza.

- Regina ? Lança-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Ta favorite évidemment.

De nouveau son cœur se réchauffa, son frère n'avait plus rien du frangin agaçant duquel elle se plaignait étant plus jeune.

- Alors, demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, lorsque les cartons vides des pizzas furent jeter à la poubelle, tu es heureuse de retrouver Alice demain ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

- Alice me manque.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il, les amitiés longues distances ne sont pas toujours évidentes, mais je trouve que vous vous en sortait bien.

Elle sourit.

- Mon abonnement Air Line est heureux de cela.

Il émit un petit rire.

- Tu sais Bell… commença-t-il avec un soupir

Elle sut qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier la conversation.

- Je comprends qu'Alice te manque, mais je ne comprends pas que depuis deux ans tu ne sois toujours pas allée voir les Cullen.

Elle baissa les yeux. Naturellement Emmett ignorait tout des vrais raisons qui l'avait poussé à ne plus remettre les pieds chez les parents de son amie.

- Je manque de temps…

- A d'autres Bella, quand tu passes le week end chez papa, tu peux aller faire un coucou. Leur maison n'est qu'à 100 mètres.

- Je…

Sa gorge s'enroua.

- N'en parlons plus Emmett. S'il te plaît…

- Ok. Mais penses-y d'accord ? Les Cullen était ta seconde famille et…

- Emmett, menaça-t-elle

Il leva les paumes en signe d'apaisement. Si Bella pensait que clore le sujet de la conversation allait lui laisser un peu de répit, elle se trompait.

- Je suis heureux qu'Edward ai pu se libérer.

Son cœur se et Emmett n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde au lycée. Il existait même une certaine rivalité entre eux. Tous deux étaient populaires et avaient un poste permanent dans l'équipe de foot du lycée. Si Edward restait humble, Emmett n'en était pas moins arrogant. Il passait son temps à se mesurer à Edward et à prouver qu'il était meilleur que lui. Cependant, en grandissant il apprit à l'apprécier, et lorsqu'il marqua les dix derniers essais lors du championnat Universitaire, Emmett s'inclina. Ils entretinrent ensuite une relation cordiale, de franche camaraderie.

- Ca fait quoi, deux ans que nous ne l'avons pas vu ?

Elle entortilla ses mains entre elles. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé.

- Mmm

- Il est à Harvard Medical School à Cambridge, il envisage de devenir chirurgien.

- Oh, répondit-elle.

- En même temps avec un père comme le sien, cela ne m'étonne guère qu'il est choisi cette voix.

- Ah.

Emmett fronça les sourcils.

- Comptes-tu t'exprimer par onomatopées toute la soirée ?

- Excuse-moi, Emmett, fit-elle en rougissant.

Il posa une main tendre sur son épaule.

- Je vais rentrer petite sœur tu semble épuisée.

Elle hocha timidement la tête ce qui le fit sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la laisser seule. Longtemps elle fixa son mur où diverses photographies en noir et blanc trônaient. Puis avec des gestes lents et mesurés elle déplia ses membres engourdis et se rendit dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Une fois dans son lit cependant, le sommeil refusa de la gagner. Son esprit était hanté par deux yeux verts poignants. Comment allait-elle gérer son retour ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre II**

_**Mardi**_

Bella était entrain de déguster son bol de café quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Elle jeta un œil peu amène à son écran, fâchée d'être dérangée lors de son moment favori de la journée, celui qui faisait que celle-ci démarrait bien, ou non. Cependant, quand elle vit le nom qui s'affichait, elle ne put que sourire.

- Alice !

- Salut Bella ! Répondit celle-ci d'un ton joyeux. Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas pu te joindre avant avec les préparatifs mais mon père m'a dit qu'il t'avait annoncé mon arrivée.

- C'est exact. Où es-tu ?

- A l'aéroport avec Jasper. Notre avion décolle dans une heure, nous arriverons dans la soirée au Seattle Airport.

- Oh parfait! Annonça Bella. Souhaites-tu que je vienne vous chercher?

- Et bien… Je pensais, si tu n'es pas à Forks aujourd'hui ça éviterait à mon père de faire de la route.

- Et bien je devais commencer à amener les tables pour la réception avec Jacob mais je pense que cela peut attendre demain. Dans ce cas, vous passerez la nuit chez moi et nous irons à

Forks demain matin. Est-ce que cela vous convient?

- Tu es certaine que cela peut attendre? Sinon nous pourrons…

- Non, la coupa Bella, je t'assure Alice. Ne t'en fais donc pas.

- Ce sera parfait alors. Merci Bella. Vraiment.

- Allons tu parles! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.

- J'ai hâte d'être là moi aussi.

Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché Bella s'empressa de téléphoner à Jacob pour le mettre au courant de ses projets. Celui-ci accepta de mauvaise grâce de repousser leur course. Il n'aimait pas être bousculé dans ses projets au dernier moment. Bella lui promis de se racheter en lui offrant un verre dans la soirée au bar des Newton. Il accepta avec plus d'entrain. Elle eut un rire moqueur en lui disant qu'il n'était pas difficile à convaincre, sur quoi il répondit qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Ils conclurent donc un rendez vous pour la fin d'après midi le lendemain.

Jetant un œil à la pendule accrochée au mur, Bella s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant son rendez-vous avec Angela. Elle lui avait promis de l'accompagner à la librairie. Elle enfila un jean, un pull noir et enfila ses ballerines de la même couleur, nouant ses cheveux elle ne fit pas un grand effort de présentation, après tout cette sortie ne le nécessitait pas et elle n'était pas en avance. Elle ouvrit sa boîte à bijou pour récupérer sa montre quand elle se figea. Sa main attrapa une fine gourmette en argent qui, pèle mêle était mélangée avec le reste de ses bijou. Elle la fit glisser entre ses doigts et frémit. Les mots EDWARD CULLEN étaient inscrits en majuscules dessus. Avec lenteur, elle s'assit sur son lit ne lâchant pas la chaîne du regard. Un flot de souvenirs l'assaillit brutalement.

C'était le soir de son dix-septième anniversaire. Elle rêvait d'une grande fête et Alice dont les parents avaient de bons revenus lui avait proposé de la faire chez elle. Naturellement, gênée, elle avait refusé. Mais Alice n'abandonnait jamais, elle avait des arguments implacables, comme par exemple le fait que sa maison était plus grande que la sienne, donc qu'elle pourrait inviter plus de gens, qu'elle était comme sa sœur et qu'elle aussi voulait lui offrir quelque chose pour ses dix sept ans et enfin, que si les rôles étaient inversés elle-même n'aurait pas fait tout un plat pour trois fois rien. Bella avait donc accepté.  
Ce soir là, elle avait vraiment fait un effort pour être jolie. Alice l'avait maquillée pendant des heures dans sa chambre et elle s'était laissée faire, parce qu'elle savait que le lendemain matin, Edward repartait à la fac et que cette année là ne lui permettrait pas de revenir souvent. La première année de médecine lui avait laissé la possibilité de rentrer à Forks régulièrement, la seconde était toujours la pire, les suivantes également. Bella savait donc qu'elle ne reverrait plus beaucoup Edward. Déjà, l'année passée lui avait semblé terriblement dure à vivre sans lui et elle voulait qu'il la considère au moins une fois autrement que comme la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur. Elle avait donc écumé les magasins afin de trouver une tenue qui la démarquerait. Alice avait ensuite pris le soin de la préparer dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elles se préparaient, ses parents étaient venus contrôler ce qu'il se passait car Edward était inquiet de voir qu'elles n'en sortaient pas depuis des heures, et que les invités allaient arriver.

- Tout va bien, les avait rassuré leur fille. Dites simplement à Edward d'accueillir tout le monde.

- Alice peut être vraiment agaçante, s'était amusé Carlisle en s'adressant à Bella.

Celle-ci avait eu un petit rire, mais Alice avait tiré un petit coup sec sur ses cheveux qu'elle coiffait, pour la faire s'immobiliser, lui faisant ravaler son sourire.

- Le résultat ne semble pas vain, avait sourit Esmée, tu es ravissante Bella. Les garçons vont faire la queue pour avoir tes faveurs ce soir.

Elle avait rougit violement et les avait remercié chaleureusement pour ce qu'ils faisaient pour elle.

- Tu fais parti de la famille Bella, lui avait répondu la mère d'Alice, c'est tout naturel.

- Bon, avait fait Carlisle en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Nous vous laissons la maison jusqu'à demain. Ne cassez rien.

- Promis! Avait claironné Alice en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Une fois la porte refermée, Bella s'était sentie mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas à Edward d'accueillir les invités je devrais peut-être…

- Bella, tu es la reine ce soir… Je veux que ton entrée soit fracassante.

Elle avait poussé un soupir et l'avait laissé terminer son travail.

- Voilà! Avait-elle plastronné en dirigeant Bella vers le grand miroir en pied de sa chambre.

Bella avait retenu son souffle. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle portait une robe blanche bustier qui s'évasait et arrivait juste au dessus des genoux, une ceinture noire qui lui enserrait la taille et des talons dont les rubans noirs grimpaient le long de ses chevilles affinant sa silhouette. C'était simple et élégant. Parfait pour elle. Elle s'approcha de la glace encore un peu, son maquillage était discret mais ses yeux était agrandis et sa bouche brillante. Alice avait relevé ses cheveux, laissant quelques mèches s'échapper sur sa nuque. Elle se trouvait belle. Pour la première fois. Se jetant au cou d'Alice elle avait murmuré:

- Merci Alice tu es fantastique!

Sa meilleure amie avait laissé échapper un rire cristallin, ravie de la réaction de Bella. Ensuite, elle l'avait conduit à l'étage inférieur. Bella avait retenu son souffle. Parvenue en haut de l'escalier de bois, les regards avaient convergé dans sa direction. Elle n'en fixait qu'un. Edward la contemplait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Elle avait descendu les marches avec lenteur et ce moment avait semblé durer une éternité, comme si elle tournait au ralenti. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'Edward pensait, mais durant sa descente il ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard, ses prunelles vertes l'enflammèrent. Elle fut ravie de sa soirée, nombres de garçons l'invitèrent à danser, et elle oublia quelques peu que celui qu'elle souhaitait attirer ne voudrait jamais d'elle. Elle était accoudée au bar et se servait un troisième verre quand il arriva près d'elle. L'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête, pas assez pour lui faire perdre le contrôle mais juste assez pour lui permettre de s'extérioriser.

- Tu es le centre des regards, lui avait-il dit en la fixant intensément.

Elle s'était ventilée d'une main, ses joues chauffaient étrangement.

- Je m'étais rarement autant amusée! Avait-elle rit.

Il l'avait détaillé un instant, avant de lui murmurer:

- Tu es époustouflante.

Sa voix l'avait électrifié, elle avait glissé son regard dans le sien. Ses prunelles étaient brûlantes.

- Cette robe est superbe.

L'alcool aidant certainement, elle avait posé une main contre son bras, enroulé la seconde autour de sa nuque pour lui chuchoter contre son oreille:

- Elle s'enlève aussi très facilement.

Il s'était raidi, elle s'était écartée pour le regarder. Il avait les yeux écarquillés. Le plantant là elle avait papillonné d'invités en invités. Son regard l'avait poursuivi tout au long de la soirée. Lorsque celle-ci s'acheva, Alice était déjà montée se coucher. Il ne restait qu'elle et elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Edward, au départ elle avait cru qu'il avait suivi une autre fille et s'était éclipsé avec elle. Elle s'était dirigée vers la chambre d'Alice après avoir retiré ses talons qui la faisait souffrir. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention cependant avant qu'elle n'ait atteint sa destination. La porte de la chambre d'Edward était ouverte. Et vide. Elle s'y était faufilée, emportée par la curiosité. C'était une chambre masculine mais lumineuse. En entrant elle avait été frappée par son odeur. Elle avait un instant fermé les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabondé dans un monde où il aurait été là, près d'elle, dans cette chambre.

- Bella?

Elle s'était retournée vivement. Il était là. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Ce sourire qui chamboulait son cœur. Elle s'était empourprée.

- Excuse-moi… La porte était ouverte… Je ne voulais pas…

Elle avait bafouillé.

- C'est bon, avait-il répondu avec un sourire. Alice a fermé sa chambre. Je pensais que vous étiez ensemble. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. Je vais prendre le canapé.

- Non! Avait-elle lancé trop rapidement.

Il s'était retourné un sourcil haussé.

- Je veux dire, je prendrais le canapé. Il n'y a aucune raison que…  
Il s'était approché d'elle et avait glissé une mèche échappée de son chignon derrière son oreille, la coupant dans sa tirade. Elle avait senti son cœur rater un battement. Son souffle caressait son épaule nue, elle était incapable de réfléchir correctement. Elle avait levé son regard vers lui, il la contemplait avec fièvre, elle s'était penchée vers lui, fascinée par son regard, leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées à peine, avant qu'il n'écrase sa bouche sur la sienne avidement. Son corps était devenu un immense brasier alors qu'elle sentait une de ses mains fourrager ses cheveux, l'autre glisser le long de son bras, allumant des étincelles dans son corps, elle laissait échapper un gémissement et alors, il avait semblé se reprendre. Il s'était détaché d'elle comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Non Bella, tu as bu et …

- Edward… L'avait-elle coupé avec une voix suppliante.

Elle avait reculé d'un pas avant de porter une main dans son dos et de faire glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Il avait déglutit avec difficultés en attendant ce bruit.

- Je n'ai pas bu. En tout cas pas assez pour ne plus savoir ce que je fais.

Elle avait relâché le tissu qui avait glissé à terre dans un frottement discret. Un instant il était resté là à la dévorer du regard. Elle ne portait que sa culotte en dentelle noire. Elle s'était sentie rougir, incertaine de sa réaction. Ce fut trop pour lui. Il avait étouffé un grognement avait de fondre sur elle dans un baiser impatient, l'entraînant vers son lit. Elle avait sentit son cœur s'enflammer alors qu'il parcourait son corps avidement, la picorant de tendres baisers. Elle avait enfoui son nez dans son cou savourant son odeur. Elle ne croyait pas en sa chance. Ses mains avaient tâtonné jusqu'au rebord de son tee shirt. Il avait sentit son empressement et s'était redressé pour lui faciliter sa tâche. Elle avait laissé échapper un gémissement lorsque leurs peaux nues s'étaient rencontrées. Elle haletait. La bouche d'Edward était venue se poser sur sa nuque et il avait fait courir des baisers le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à atteindre sa poitrine. Elle avait laissé glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa ceinture, et échappa un grognement lorsque celle-ci lui avait résisté.

- Impatiente? Avait-il chuchoté la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux.  
Il avait occupé sa bouche, lui mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et avait entreprit de se défaire lui-même de son pantalon devenu une barrière entre eux. Elle avait gémit en sentant son désir se presser contre sa hanche. Elle avait fait courir ses mains le long de son dos avant d'entreprendre de lui débarrasser du tissu qui les gênaient. Il avait posé une main sur la sienne, l'interrompant dans son geste. Elle avait glissé un regard interrogateur vers lui.

- Es-tu certaine de le vouloir? Avait-il murmuré sincèrement.

- Je te veux Edward, j'en suis certaine… Affirma-t-elle en lui embrassant le nez.

Elle avait fait glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes, il avait laissé sa bouche s'attarder sur l'un de ses seins lui arrachant un gémissement, il avait picoré son ventre de baisers, ses mains se posant de chaque côté de ses hanches pour lui ôter le tissu qui les séparaient. Il était revenu à sa bouche, se pressant contre elle, leur corps s'enflammant. Elle avait chuchoté son nom, il avait glissé une main contre son dos avant d'entrer en elle, lui arrachant un petit cri.

- Ca va? Lui avait-il demandé, inquiet.

- Oui. Ne t'arrête pas, avait-elle chuchoté suppliante.

Il s'était exécuté, ne cessant jamais de l'embrasser, elle avait bougé ses hanches pour l'aider, et avait sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Ses jambes s'étaient enroulées autour de lui, et il avait accéléré l'allure. Sa respiration à lui aussi était difficile.

- Bella… Avait-t-il soufflé.

Son corps était en feu. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareille sensation avant. Elle avait l'impression que leurs âmes fusionnaient pour ne faire plus qu'un. Ses mains avides découvraient son corps musclé par le football. Lorsque ses mouvements s'étaient accélérés encore, elle avait planté ses ongles dans son dos, gémissant dans le creux de son oreille. Elle s'était sentit brûler par vagues de chaleur, avant de se détendre complètement, en lâchant un long soupir, un son étouffé montant de la poitrine d'Edward, l'avait forcé à remuer ses hanches, il avait laissé échapper un grognement de plaisir, avant de s'effondrer contre elle, ruisselant de sueur, la respiration saccadée. Il avait voulu se dégager, mes ses jambes l'avaient fermement gardé en elle.

- Reste encore…

Il l'avait embrassé avec tendresse, avant de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. Longtemps elle avait caressé ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne plus régulière. Elle s'était pelotonnée contre lui et avait murmuré un « je t'aime » à peine audible. Puis elle s 'était endormie ainsi, leurs jambes entremêlées, ses mains sur 'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain, le lit lui avait paru froid. Elle avait ouvert grand les yeux. Elle était seule dans la chambre. Elle avait baissé les yeux, la gorge nouée. Dans les draps, la gourmette d'Edward reposait renvoyant la lumière du petit matin. Il avait du la perdre dans la nuit. Elle l'avait ramassée et passée à son poignet. Puis elle avait enfilé sa robe l'esprit embrumé avant d'aller se doucher pour enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. Quand elle était descendue prendre son petit déjeuné Alice était déjà sirotant un chocolat chaud. Elle lui avait dit que son frère était parti. Il avait du dormir sur le canapé et partir à l'aube. Bella avait senti le sol se dérober et avait prétexté une gueule de bois pour rentrer chez elle rapidement. Elles avaient donc attaqué le ménage dans un silence pesant. Lorsque la maison avait été propre, Bella était rentrée dans un état second. Sa gorge était serrée et elle devait se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper ses larmes. Elle avait gagné directement sa chambre. Roulée en boule dans son lit, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer. Elle ne l'avait jamais rappelé et lui non plus.  
Elle sécha les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et déposa la gourmette sur son bureau. Cela faisait deux ans et le souvenir était encore brûlant. Elle avait beau se voiler la face, faire semblant qu'elle avait tout oublié. C'était faux. Elle n'avait jamais aimé un homme autant que lui. Elle ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Elle attrapa son sac posé nonchalamment sur le dossier de sa chaise et sortit en direction de la librairie. L'air lui fit du bien, il était doux et léger. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la librairie, Angela était déjà là. Assise sur un banc elle regardait sa montre avec impatience. Bella se mordit la lèvre avant d'aller vers son amie.

- Angela, je suis vraiment désolée. Je suis en retard.

Son amie lui sourit, rassurante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais juste inquiète. Tu avais une voix étrange au téléphone hier alors j'ai cru…

Elle eut un sourire d'excuse.

- Je pensais que tu resterais en boule, sous tes coussins.

Bella émit un petit rire et glissa une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Et bien non. Je suis ici, fit-elle en levant les deux bras.

Angela ne répondit pas et plissa les yeux, inquisitrice.

- Tu as pleuré?

Bella se trémoussa.

- Non.

- Que se passe-t-il Bella? Tu ne pleures jamais.

Elle glissa un regard vers son amie.

- Je pleure si, des fois cela m'arrive.

Angela croisa ces bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu pleurer depuis que…

Elle écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte.

- Attend! Il va venir n'est-ce pas? Pour le mariage!

Bella baissa les yeux.

- Ok, fit Angela en passant un bras sous celui de Bella, l'entraînant à l'opposé de la librairie.

- Attend Angela! Que fais-tu?

- La librairie peut attendre. Pour l'heure tu as besoin d'une épaule pour te reposer. Nous allons prendre un café.

- Angela vraiment… Emit Bella en se tortillant gênée.

Angela s'arrêta, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je suis ton amie, Bella. Je te dis que nous y allons.

Elle eut une voix autoritaire, qui força Bella à la suivre. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude que l'on se souci d'elle. Les faveurs la mettaient mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elles furent attablées, un café devant leurs yeux. Angela demanda, sans autre forme de cérémonie.

- Alors Edward revient?

- Oui, répondit Bella.

- Et que vas-tu faire?

Bella releva les yeux vers elle.

- Comment ça, ce que je vais faire?

- Et bien oui, annonça Angela en sucrant sa tasse. Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis deux ans non? Depuis que…

Le regard de Bella l'arrêta.

- Bref, comment vas-tu faire?

- Je ne suis pas obligée de lui parler!

- C'est très mature ça, fit Angela, tu seras forcée de lui parler.

- Je ferais comme si tout cela ne me touchait pas. Comme si je l'avais définitivement rayé de ma vie. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que le revoir changera mes sentiments. Peut-être qu'il est devenu un médecin imbécile et imbu de lui-même ?

- Mmm, fit Angela septique. Espérons-le.

Bella l'interrogea du regard.

- Ce serait la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver, tu pourrais tourner la page… définitivement.

Bella hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi ne pas en parler à Alice?

- Non! Fit Bella en secouant la tête. Seule toi et Jacob sont au courant. Cela suffit. Il s'agit de son frère. Son sang. Je ne ferais que me mettre en eux. Je ne veux pas…

- Ok, fit Angela doucement. Je comprends. Quand arrive-t-il ?

- Demain…

* * *

Lorsque Bella entra dans le hall de l'aéroport, elle se sentait déjà mieux. Exprimer ses craintes à haute voix l'avait aidé à annihiler un peu la peur qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Elle s'avança jusqu'au terminus où les passagers du Vol de New York devaient arriver. Une voix annonça dans le haut parleur que l'avion avait atterrit. Quelques instants plus tard la foule s'égraina provocant un brouhaha léger. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle tenta d'apercevoir ses amis, bougeant la tête en tous sens. Une silhouette plus petite que les autres lui apparut et elle la reconnut immédiatement. Elle fit de grands signes avant de la voir fondre sur elle en sautillant. Elle la serra dans ses bras en laissant échapper un grand éclat de rire.

- Oh Bella! Tu m'as tant manqué!

- Toi aussi, Alice, répondit-elle en se dégageant pour mieux l'observer.

Elle ne changeait jamais. Ses cheveux noirs coupés court pointaient en tous sens et son sourire était rayonnant, quelque soit l'instant. Elle ressemblait à un lutin. Bella adorait la taquiner à ce sujet lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes. Sur quoi Alice renchérissait que Bella elle-même avait les traits d'un troll. Chaque fois cela finissait par une bouderie de la part de cette dernière. Elle avait donc vite apprit à ne pas titiller Alice à ce sujet, visiblement pour elle ressembler à un lutin n'était pas jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés les rejoignit. Il portait un sac en bandoulière et traînait une énorme valise noire.

- Jazz! Fit Bella en le serrant à son tour contre elle.

- Content de te revoir Bella, lui fit celui-ci avec un sourire.

Elle osa une œillade sur le fardeau à ses pieds.

- Alice! Je suis sûre que toutes ces affaires sont pour toi.

Alice eut un sourire et pointa la petite valisette qu'elle traînait.

- Tout juste. Ceci est la valise de Jasper.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sans compter ce que nous achèterons! Pépia-t-elle. Je n'ai pas oublié que jeudi nous avons une après midi shopping.

Bella émit un soupir la journée de jeudi promettait d'être longue. Surtout en sachant qu'Edward serait à moins de 30km d'elle. Elle secoua la tête. Mieux valait ne pas penser à tout ceci proposa à Jasper de l'aider à porter quelques affaires ce qu'il refusa poliment. Elle les conduisit à sa camionnette.

- Tu as toujours cette antiquité! Se moqua gentiment Alice.

Jasper jaugea la voiture en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu n'avais pas menti, quand tu m'en avais parlé. Elle date de l'âge de pierre.

Bella les fusilla du regard.

- Ne critiquez pas cette voiture! Je l'adore. A moins que vous ne vouliez rentrer à pied, menaça-t-elle avec un regard narquois.

Jasper leva les paumes en signe de repentit.

- Ok, fit-il avec un sourire. La couleur est très jolie.

Elle lui lança un coup de coude et chargea leurs affaires dans le coffre. Sur la route, Alice lui parla de son nouveau travail. Elle était chroniqueuse dans un célèbre magasine de Mode, le _FashionDiary_ et elle avait fait de nombreuses rencontres enrichissantes. Bella l'écouta le long de la route, posant ça et là des questions. Le travail de son amie paraissait fascinant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Bella. Elle insista pour prendre le canapé, ils refusèrent poliment. Elle argumenta sur le fait qu'ils étaient deux, et que cela semblait logique qu'ils dorment ensemble.

- Alice et toi avaient du temps à rattraper, lui dit Jasper. Je prendrais le canapé vous la chambre.

Alice se pencha pour lui donner un long baiser. Bella détourna les yeux, gênée.

- Tu es génial Jasper!

Bella leur fit un plat de pâtes à la bolognaise pour le repas.

- Alors Jazz, demanda-t-elle soudain. Où en es-tu de ton côté?

- Nous sommes sur un projet intéressant. Un psychologue du Memorial Hospital de Cambridge nous a présenté sa maquette. Il écrit un livre basé sur le cerveau humain dans toute sacomplexité.

- Intéressant, répondit-elle en croisant les bras et en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Le cerveau humain est si complexe! Il est en relation avec un neurologue et nous avons pu nous entretenir avec le célèbre neurochirurgien Aston Gray.

Bella plissa les yeux.

- Il est très connu non?

- Oui mais nous avons des relations. Annonça-t-il fièrement en frottant son pouce sur son pull anthracite.

Alice eut un rire cristallin, et lui envoya une bourrade pleine de tendresse.

- Edward le connaît bien.

Bella se raidit. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, il effectue son stage au Memorial Hospital et le Dr Gray a été intéressé par lui dès le départ. Il est son tuteur.

- Edward souhaite devenir neurochirurgien?

- Parfaitement, plastronna-t-elle. Il sera le futur Dr Gray! Papa est terriblement fier. Il est un fervent admirateur des travaux du Dr Gray.

- J'imagine, grimaça Bella.

- Enfin, je pense qu'il t'en parlera lui-même.

Bella sentit son estomac se contracter au son même de cette phrase. Elle hocha la tête émit un bâillement bruyant.

- Je pense que nous devrions nous coucher, sourit Alice. Le voyage était fatiguant.

- Bien entendu ! Excusez-moi.

Bella rougit ce qui fit sourire Alice.

- Bella, cesse de toujours t'inquiéter! Tu penses toujours tellement aux autres…

Elle eut un air tendre en prononçant cette phrase.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Que tu fais toujours au mieux pour satisfaire tout le monde, et que tu te sens honteuse quand on te glisse des phrases comme celles-ci. Alors que tu n'as pas à l'être.

Elle ne laissa pas Bella protester, elle fit un pas vers Jasper avant de se laisser couler dans ses bras, l'embrassant intensément. Bella grimaça.

- Rejoins-moi quand tu seras prête.

* * *

- Bella? Appela Alice alors qu'elles étaient allongées côte à côte dans le grand lit de Bella.

- Mmm?

- Comment est Rosalie?

Alice avait passé autant de temps chez Bella que cette dernière chez elle. Elle n'avait jamais _ Emmett autrement que comme un autre grand frère. Elle n'imaginait pas que la relation d'Edward et de Bella puisse être différente.

- Et bien… Elle est grande, blonde, athlétique… Je la trouve aussi un peu superficielle.

Elle sentit Alice se redresser dans le lit à l'écoute.

- Oui… Hum, ce n'est pas que… Je…

Elle inspira

- Rosalie est très gentille. Mais elle peut parfois ne penser qu'à elle et se montrer très prétentieuse. Elle a parfois des réactions… de gamine.

- Tu ne l'apprécies guère?

- J'essaie Alice. Je fais des efforts mais… J'ai beaucoup de mal avec elle. Tu jugeras par toi-même.

- Bien sûr. Mais je me fis à ton jugement…

- Oh non! Gémit Bella. Je ne veux pas t'influencer, tu aimeras peut-être beaucoup Rosalie.

- Voilà ce que je disais, Bella, coupa Alice, tu ne penses qu'aux autres.

Elle joua avec l'ourlet de son drap.

- Désolée, je ne peux pas changer. Je ne veux que le bonheur de mon frère.

- Je comprends ça, mieux que quiconque. J'ai un frère moi aussi, rit-elle.

Bella étouffa un bâillement sonore. Elle ne souhaitait guère s'aventurer sur ce terrain là.

- Moui… Fit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Bonne nuit Alice.

- Bonne nuit Bella, chuchota son amie en retour. Je suis heureuse d'être ici. Cette semaine va être comme un retour en arrière. Dormir avec toi est déjà très plaisant!

Bella rit.

- C'est vrai, ça faisait longtemps. Tu me manquais Alice. Tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là.

- Toi aussi Bell'. Mais ne pensons pas à cela. Profitons de cette semaine.

- Je suis d'accord.

Peu de temps après, la chambre s'empreignait de la respiration silencieuse d'Alice. Le sommeil de Bella dut de nouveau perturbé. La date se rapprochait. Demain elle reverrait Edward…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir à cette pensée…

* * *

Si vous avez aimer n'oublier pas d'apuie sur le petit bouton en bas.

Vous ne l'entendez pas ils vous appel ^^^^


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci beaucoup pour vos review. Je vous répète que le début n'est pas de moi mais d'_**Eclat**_

_**chouchoumag**_ : j'ai oublier de te dire que c'est moi _**Babeth **_de TF et j'ai mis un topic sur la fic ;)_**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre III**

**_Mercredi_**

Des bruits indistincts parvinrent aux oreilles de Bella. Trop endormie pour s'en préoccuper, celle-ci rabattit un oreiller sur sa tête en étouffant un grognement.

- Bella!

La consonance d'une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps au réveil capta son attention.

- Bel-la! S'impatienta la voix.

Elle se redressa vivement dans son lit, les cheveux ébouriffés sur son crâne. Ses yeux battirent un instant avant de venir se fixer sur une petite silhouette brune, qui la toisait l'œil noir.

- Alice?

La susnommée leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir agacé.

- J'avais oublié que tu avais un sommeil si lourd, grommela-t-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Il est dix heures Bella. L'heure de partir à Forks.

- Forks?

- Forks la ville où tu es née, celle où se marie ton frère… ! S'énerva Alice.

La cervelle de Bella se remit en marche lentement. Mercredi. Son estomac se serra. Elle redoutait ce jour.

- Excuse-moi Alice, marmonna-t-elle. Laisse-moi une demi-heure et nous serrons dans la voiture.

Les traits d'Alice se détendirent.

- Tout va bien, Bell? Tu as une tête… disons… Etrange, grimaça-t-elle.

Bella hocha la tête rapidement, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Oui… Hum juste du mal à me réveiller.

- J'ai vu cela! S'amusa son amie.

Bella lui renvoya un regard sombre.

- Ca va, je te taquinais

Alice sautilla vers la porte de la chambre. Bella nota qu'elle était déjà prête.

- Tu as tout intérêt à être prête rapidement. Nous allons chercher mon frère à midi.

Le sang de Bella se glaça. Elle murmura, la gorge serrée:

- Je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous. Jacob a besoin de moi pour les tables.

Alice eut une moue déçue.

- Dommage. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là.

Bella eut un pauvre sourire.

- Nous aurons l'occasion de nous voir, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je n'ai pas oublié que demain nous allons en ville! Piailla-t-elle joyeusement.

Bella esquissa un petit rire et se leva de mauvaise grâce. La journée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la réserve, Bella eut un frisson de plaisir. Elle n'y était pas venue depuis longtemps mais elle n'avait pas oublié à quel point cet endroit la faisait se sentir chez elle. Combien de fois, lorsqu'elle était petite, était-elle venue ici écouter les histoires Quileutes autour d'un feu de camp, lovée contre Jake? Combien de fois, avait-elle accompagné sa mère chercher des plantes aromatiques… Elle adorait littéralement cet endroit. Les pins y étaient concentrés, offrant aux maisons un abri naturel contre le vent. L'odeur y était très agréable.  
Elle arriva rapidement chez Jacob. Alice n'ayant pas de voiture pour aller chercher son frère, étant donné que son père utilisait la sienne pour travailler, elle lui avait laissé sa vieille Chevrolet. De toute façon le pickup de Jacob conviendrait mieux pour déplacer les tables. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'aller frapper et se rendit directement dans le garage. Tout à son habitude, Jacob était allongé sous une voiture, son poste radio à fond diffusant une chanson country particulièrement démodée. Bella éteignit l'appareil.

- Qu'est-ce…? Râla Jacob en se redressant de sous l'engin.

Il s'interrompit en apercevant Bella qui lui souriait.

- Ah c'est toi…

- J'arrive trop tôt? Demanda-t-elle en mettant ses mains dans ses poches nerveusement.

Il plissa les yeux.

- Tu n'es jamais en avance Bella.

Il fit un geste dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend nerveuse?

D'ordinaire elle aimait le fait que Jacob aille toujours droit au but. Aujourd'hui c'était une plaie.

- Je ne suis pas nerveuse, éluda-t-elle.

Il rit doucement.

- Allons Bell. Pas à moi. Je suis Jake ton meilleur ami depuis toujours!

Il essuya ses mains sur la serviette qui était à ses cotés et s'avança vers elle pour poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Je te connais par cœur.

Elle tenta de fuir. Il attrapa son menton dans une de ses mains, la forçant à le regarder. Elle se dégagea rapidement, en haussant les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler Jake.

Il leva les mains, ainsi que les yeux au ciel.

- Parfait! Je vais devoir supporter ton humeur instable sans en connaître la raison.

Bella le fusilla gentiment du regard.

- Hé! Je ne suis pas instable!

Il lui envoya une bourrade amicale.

- Okay. J'attends de voir ça!

Ils sortirent ensemble à l'extérieur.

- Tu n'as pas ta voiture? Fit Jacob en observant les alentours.

- Alice m'a déposé. Je la lui ai prêté.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Cullen est arrivée?

Bella eut un regard fuyant. Il ouvrit puis referma la bouche.

- Ah Ok.

- Quoi? Fit-elle en le regardant.

- Je suppose que ton attitude étrange vient du fait, qu'elle n'est pas la seule Cullen à être revenu à Forks.

Elle fixa ses chaussures. Jacob émit un grognement.

- Super.

- Jake, coupa-t-elle. Allons chercher ces tables veux-tu?

Il vrilla son regard dans le sien, avant de lâcher un soupir et de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers son pickup.

* * *

Jacob se gara aisément sur le parking de la Mairie de Forks. Les deux jeunes gens en descendirent rapidement. Jacob fit tournoyer ses clés dans ses mains, envoyant à Bella un regard malicieux.

- Si j'use de mon charme Quileute, la vieille Banner n'y résistera pas et nous aurons un prix sur la location de la salle.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

- Toi et tes copains accordez beaucoup trop de pouvoir à ce charme.

Jacob posa une main sur sa poitrine et prit un air offusqué.

- Qu'ouïs-je ? Tu n'y crois pas?

Elle eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Bien sûr que non! Combien de fois l'as-tu tenté sur moi?

Il balaya sa remarque d'une main.

- Toi, tu ne comptes pas. Tu as presque grandit chez les Quileutes. Tu es immunisée.

- Mmm, émit-elle septique.

Ils marchaient vers l'entrée de la mairie tout en discutant, quand brutalement Jacob se planta devant elle bras croisés, sourcil haussé.

- Bien, Swan. Faisons un pari veux-tu?

Bella eut un rire.

- Non.

Il esquissa un sourire narquois.

- As-tu… Peur de perdre?

- Nullement, Black, fit-elle en imitant son air sérieux.

- Hum. J'en doute.

- Tu n'as aucun charme! Psalmodia-t-elle.

Il eut un air blessé.

- Là tu me fais mal.

Elle jaugea son regard, incertaine de sa réaction. Finalement elle opta pour la sécurité.

- Oh Jacob. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais bien.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Voilà le deal… Commença-t-il

- Il n'y a pas de deal, fit-elle agacée en reprenant sa marche vers la mairie.

Il ne tint pas compte de son interruption.

- Soit, tu reconnais le charme Quileute, soit tu ne le reconnais pas et dans ce cas nous faisons un pari.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dont l'enjeu est…?

- Celui qui gagne offrira à l'autre, le verre que nous prendront chez Newton en revenant de chez Charlie.

Bella haussa un sourcil.

- Parce que nous allons boire un verre par la suite?

- Bien sûr! S'exclama-t-il. Où, sinon, confiras-tu tes soucis à ton vieil ami Jake ?

Elle eut un rire.

- Bien. Madame Banner est une inflexible de toute façon je doute que tu arrives à quoi que ce soit avec elle.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la porte de la mairie. Jacob posa une main sur la poignée, et présenta la seconde à son amie, paume ouverte.

- Pari tenu.

* * *

- Merci les enfants, fit Charlie Swan alors que sa fille et Jacob empilaient la dernière table sous le auvent destiné au mariage.

Emmett était sorti de la maison pour les aider, alors que Rosalie se tenait sur le pas, observant leurs allées et venues. Bella lui lança un coup d'œil peu amène.

Charlie entraina Jacob, vers la maison, alors que Bella se rapprocha de son frère pour lui souffler:

- Tu es certain de vouloir te marier ici?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il pleuve?

Il eut un franc sourire.

- Je suis né sous la pluie. J'adore cela! Et puis Forks c'est chez moi, dit-il en pressant son épaule.

- Ta fiancée aime autant l'eau que toi?

- J'aime Emmett, ça suffit.

Bella sursauta en entendant la voix de Rosalie si près d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire amical.

- Excuse-moi.

Bella secoua la tête.

- J'étais distraite je ne t'ai pas entendu approcher.

- Bella, susurra-t-elle. Emmett m'a dit que tu allée avec ton amie, Alice Cullen, essayer ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur demain?

- Oui, c'est exact, répondit Bella.

- Je me demandais… Puisque c'est mon mariage. Et enfin… Puis-je vous accompagner?

Bella ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois.

- Euh... Oui. Oui.

Elle était étonnée que Rosalie veuille l'accompagner. Mais comme elle se doutait que cela plairait à son frère, elle accepta.

Peu de temps après Jacob ressortit de la maison en compagnie de Charlie, avec un sourire qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la Mairie.

- Jacob Black, maugréa Bella de mauvaise fois, ravale-moi ce sourire niai qui te colle au visage.

- Non, non, non Bella, chantonna-t-il, je me réjouis de t'avoir rabattu le caquet.

Emmett haussa un sourcil.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit sa sœur à son interrogation muette.

- Bella est en colère parce que je lui ai prouvé mon charme ravageur.

- Ravageur vraiment? S'amusa Emmett.

- Ah! Claironna Bella, souriante, je ne suis pas la seule à en douter.

- Oui mais Mme Banner y a succombé!

- Tout cela parce que tu l'as flattée. C'est à la portée de n'importe qui, même Emmett peut y arriver!

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Répliqua celui-ci.

- Bella… Fit Jacob en agitant un index sous les yeux de la jeune fille, ne sois pas mauvaise perdante, allons donc prendre ce verre que tu me dois.

- Une seconde, les stoppa Emmett alors qu'ils commençaient à se diriger vers le pickup. Pourquoi as-tu soudoyé Mme Banner ?

- Je lui ai fait baisser le prix de la Salle.

Emmett eut une moue étonnée.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, vraiment! Fit-il en lui décochant un sourire. J'ai un talent inné pour les affaires.

- Merci Jake, fit Emmett sincère.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ai plus fait pour faire taire Bella.

Emmett eut un ricanement et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Merci Jake, répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction.

- Hé! Fit Bella en lui envoyant une bourrade affectueuse.

Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, les relations entre eux trois n'avaient jamais fonctionné autrement que par des taquineries permanentes. Elle n'en était pas gênée, pour Jake et Emmett c'était leur façon d'être. Une façon d'honorer avec ardeur le proverbe « qui aime bien châtie bien ».

- Puisque vous avez terminé de vous défouler sur ma personne, fit-elle en passant un bras sous celui de Jacob, j'ai un verre à offrir, moi.

Emmett jeta un œil à sa montre.

- Bien je vais aller faire une sieste, fit-il en envoyant un coup d'œil éloquent à sa fiancée.

Bella se raidit.

- Ok, fit-elle, Emmett tu pourrais garder ce genre de commentaire pour toi.

Elle frissonna alors que Rosalie eut un petit rire narquois.

- Tu serais moins gênée si tu t'y mettais, Bella.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à Jacob et tout deux s'empourprèrent derechef.

- Merci du conseil, grommela-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Rosalie pouffa. Emmett se passa une main derrière la nuque, embarrassé. Lorsqu'ils prirent place à l'intérieur du pickup, Jacob avait une expression indéfinissable.

- Tout va bien? Lui demanda Bella

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Euh…Ouai.

- Ne fais pas attention à Rosalie, elle est toujours comme cela.

Il lui décocha un sourire crispé et enclencha le contact.

- Allons-y, fit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Mais Bella trouva qu'elle sonnait faux. Son comportement avait changé.

* * *

Elle faisait rouler la petite cuillère entre ses doigts fins, Jacob lui rassemblait les petits morceaux de sucre épars sur la table. Un silence les entourait, gênant.

- Alors ? Fit-il

- Alors quoi ? Releva-t-elle un peu abruptement.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Avec Cullen…

Il grimaça. Bella savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, l'éviter sans doute.

- Tu seras forcément amenée à le revoir rapidement.

- Je jouerais les indifférentes, je pense.

- Laisses-moi te dire que tu n'es franchement pas douée pour jouer la comédie.

Elle eut un soupir agacé.

- J'en sais rien Jacob, okay ?

Il fut surpris de son ton agressif, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

- C'est bon, abandonna-t-il finalement.

Il se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation des grains de sucre sur la table.

- Bella !

La voix d'Alice attira son attention. Elle dirigea son regard vers l'entrée et son sang se glaça. Trois silhouettes s'avançaient vers eux. Alice sautillait un sourire aux lèvres, Jasper la suivait les mains dans les poches et sur leur talon, Edward avançait avec des pas lents et mesurés l'air de ne franchement pas vouloir se trouver ici.

- Et bien, tu vas pouvoir exercer ton talent d'actrice, glissa Jacob à son oreille.

Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi beau. Il avait toujours la même influence sur elle. Alors qu'elle contemplait ses yeux verts, elle sentit ses mains devenir moites et son cœur entamer une chamade irrégulière.

Ils parvinrent à leur table et Alice s'assit tout naturellement à ses côtés.

- On se joint à vous, clama-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

Jasper prit place à ses côtés et Edward vint s'asseoir en face d'elle naturellement.

Elle se sentit terriblement mal. Elle n'entendait que la pulsation de son sang qui galopait dans ses oreilles. Jacob enroula sa main à la sienne, et le regard des trois autres glissèrent automatiquement sur leurs mains liées. Alice afficha une moue choquée, Jasper parut indifférent et l'expression d'Edward était indéchiffrable.

- Okay, fit Bella d'une voix enrouée.

Elle fixa Edward difficilement

- Salut Edward.

- Bonjour Bella.

_Cette voix_. Elle avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour l'oublier mais l'entendre s'adresser à elle, ramena une vague de souvenirs en elle.

- Je ne sais pas si tu connais Jacob.

Elle ne reconnu pas sa voix, aigue et légèrement paniquée. Elle se gifla mentalement.

- Enchanté Jacob, murmura-t-il en glissant un regard sur le susnommé.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un vague hochement de tête.

- Tu as pu ramener les tables ? Fit Alice surprise par l'atmosphère autour de la table

- Oui, elles sont chez Charlie.

Elle reporta son attention sur sa tasse de café. Edward ne la lâchait pas du regard et cela devenait gênant. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Brutalement Jacob se leva et déposa quelques pièces sur la petite table.

- Charlie nous attend, fit-il. Il nous reste quelques trucs à faire avant demain et l'après midi est déjà avancée.

- Oh d'accord, fit Alice un peu déçue.

Bella se leva à son tour, bénissant son meilleur ami.

- Tu passe demain à dix heures, Bella ?

La jeune fille la regarda, interrogative. Puis se souvint. Le shopping.

- Oui. Dix heures chez toi, demain.

Elle enfila son blouson. Avant de s'adresser à la tablée.

- A demain. Ravie de t'avoir revu Edward.

- Au revoir Bella.

Elle frissonna.

- A demain Bella, lui fit Jasper. Jacob.

Celui-ci fit un signe de main à tout le monde avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- A demain, répondit Bella en se tournant également vers Alice.

Elle sortit précipitamment et entra dans le pickup rapidement. Elle ferma sa paupière et tâcha de reprendre une respiration normale. Jacob ne démarra pas de suite.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il

- Non, fit-elle sincèrement.

Il alluma le contact et sortit du parking. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant le trajet et Bella lui en fut reconnaissante. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent chez elle, elle ne put que lui glisser un « merci » empli de gratitude. Il eut un regard tendre pour elle.

- C'est naturel.

Elle sortit de la voiture et couru dans sa chambre. Par chance Emmett était occupé dans sa chambre et Charlie ne se trouvait pas dans la maison. Elle eut la sensation de se retrouver deux ans en arrière alors qu'elle se roulait en boule dans son lit et laissait libre court à ses larmes.

Elle s'endormit finalement, redoutant le jour suivant…


	4. Chapitre 4, première partie

Voici le dernier chapitre d'**_Eclat_**.

Le prochain je ne sais pas quand vous l'aurez.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas il auras une suite ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_**Jeudi**_

Son souffle chaud lui caressant doucement la nuque, il la faisait tourbillonner encore et encore. Et elle se laissait griser par cette sensation enivrante d'être emportée dans ses bras. Tourner, tourner…

Biip-Bip. Biip-Bip. Biip-Bip. ouvrit un œil endormi, se demandant ce qui pouvait l'extirper d'un rêve aussi agréable. Son portable posé sur sa table de nuit s'agitait avec force, lui laissant présager l'auteur de cet agaçant réveil. Elle l'attrapa en maugréant. Alice s'affichait sur son écran. Elle soupira, avant de décrocher de mauvaise grâce.

- Bella, lui fit-elle, j'espère que je ne te réveille pas?

- Non, quelle question! Maugréa-t-elle.

- Je sens une légère trace d'ironie dans tes paroles, fit son amie avec un rire léger.

-Hum... Fut tout ce que pu dire Bella.

- Tu n'as pas oublié que nous devions aller faire du shopping, fit son amie avec une voix un peu plus sévère.

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Grommela-t-elle

- Parce qu'il est dix heures et que tu n'es toujours pas chez moi…

Bella laissa échapper un juron, se redressant rapidement dans son lit. Elle jeta un œil sur son réveil. Il affichait 9h30.

- Nom d'un chien Alice ! Fulmina-t-elle à l'adresse de son téléphone portable. Il n'est que 9h30.

- Oui, mais avoue que si je ne t'avais pas prévenue tu aurais été en retard.

Elle laissa échapper un grognement, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de son amie.

- Aller Bell, je t'attends dans une demi-heure.

Celle-ci raccrocha, en pestant contre son amie. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant d'observer la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était la sienne, celle où elle avait grandit. La tapisserie bleue, laissait découvrir de multiples tableaux, peintures d'animaux ou encore de paysages. Beaucoup d'objet venaient de la réserve. Elle les affectionnait particulièrement. Renée, sa maman, les lui avait offert. Sa mère était une adepte des plantes aromatiques aux effets thérapeutiques. Dès que Charlie et elle était venus s'installer à Forks, elle avait rencontré Billy, un ami de son père et avait tout de suite était attirée par la Réserve. Aussi, Emmett et Bella y avaient passés énormément de temps. Et de bons moments. Avec Jacob mais également avec d'autres jeunes de la Réserve.

Elle soupira, cette époque était révolue pour elle à présent. Elle sortit de son lit, avant de se diriger vers sa douche. La journée allait être longue.

Elle fut prête rapidement. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la cuisine, elle fut agréablement surprise de trouver son père et Emmett attablés devant un Petit-déjeuner gargantuesque.

- Que faîtes-vous ? Leur demanda-t-elle, un sourcil haussé.

- Emmett est resté, lui répondit son père. Le mariage a lieu dans quatre jours tu n'as pas oublié ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'attraper un toast sur la table et de l'engloutir rapidement.

- Bien sûr que non, je dois aller chercher ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur aujourd'hui. Avec Alice, appuya-t-elle.

Emmett eut un petit rire :

- Je me demandais aussi, pourquoi tu portais tes vieilles baskets.

- Hé ! Elles sont très bien ces chaussures ! Que leur reproches-tu ?

Il avala une énorme bouchée d'œufs brouillés avant de lui répondre malicieux :

- J'espère simplement que tu ne les porteras pas au mariage.

Elle le poussa gentiment du coude.

- Termine de manger et cesses de dire des âneries.

Elle tira sur sa queue de cheval afin de la remettre en place.

- Quand termines-tu au Stanley's ? demanda son père doucement

- Je prends mon dernier service ce soir, lui dit-elle avec sourire.

- Donc dès demain, tu pourras rester ici ?

Elle hésita, être si proche d'Edward pendant tout ce temps jusqu'au mariage la rendait mal à l'aise.

- Aller, lui fit Emmett, qu'est-ce qui te retient à Seattle ? A part on appartement minuscule et ta bibliothèque.

Bella fronça les sourcils avant de le fusiller du regard :

- Il y a mes amis…

- Oh Bella, soupira son frère, tu ne vas pas les quitter définitivement ! Et puis c'est mon mariage, j'ai besoin de toi, moi…

Bella souffla, le traître. Il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait tout avoir avec ce regard là. Elle capitula.

- C'est d'accord…

- J'en suis heureux, lui dit son père. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés tous les trois. En famille.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un petit regard triste. Cela faisait trop peu de temps que leur mère les avait quittés. Un an. Bella avait parfois tendance à oublier que leur père vivait seul, dans la maison qui les avait réunis tous les quatre.

- Moi aussi Pa.

Elle glissa doucement sa main sur celle de son père. Geste furtif mais qui signifiait beaucoup. Puis, elle secoua la tête avant de leur adresser un sourire d'excuse.

- Je dois vraiment filer ou Alice sera furieuse.

Emmett eut un petit rire.

- N'oublie pas Rosalie.

Bella se figea.

- Ro…salie ?

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu avais oublié qu'elle t'avait demandé de vous accompagner ?

Bella se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

- Oui… Gémit-elle.

Emmett jeta un œil à sa montre et lui déclara :

- Elle doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Bien, dit-elle en sortant son téléphone portable de son sac, je vais prévenir Alice que j'aurais un peu de retard.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire en face ? Je lui dirais de te rejoindre chez les Cullen.

- Non ! Fit-elle précipitamment attirant deux regards surpris. Je veux dire, c'est inutile….

- Bella, demanda son frère, tu n'as pas vu les Cullen depuis longtemps. C'est une bonne occasion.

La jeune fille se sentit frémir. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la demeure des Cullen depuis bien longtemps… elle n'osait pas dire à sa famille les raisons qui la poussaient à ne plus y entrer. Cependant, elle ne put hésiter plus longtemps, Emmett argua de nouveau :

- Dépêches-toi Bell, tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre Alice.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et décida d'y aller malgré tout.

- Okay… Souffla-t-elle avant de rajuster son sac sur son épaule et de partir d'un pas traînant.

- Mets-y encore moins d'enthousiasme, frangine, lui fit Emmett, goguenard.

Elle le fusilla du regard, avant de passer le seuil de la porte.

Réellement, les Cullen habitaient à 200m de chez elle. Il lui suffisait de couper par le bois, empruntant un petit sentier et elle y était, cinq minutes plus tard. Elle l'empruntait souvent quand elle était petite. Quand elle avait fait une bêtise, que son père la grondait, elle se faufilait par la porte d'entrée, et longeait se sentier pour trouver réconfort auprès de la famille de sa meilleure amie. Alice la consolait, et Edward avait toujours une parole gentille qui l'aidait à comprendre le sens de la dispute. La première fois, ses parents s'étaient fait beaucoup de soucis.

Lorsque les Cullen les avaient appelés, ils l'avaient tout de suite serrée dans leurs bras oubliant la dispute. Après cela, ils n'étaient plus jamais venus la chercher. Elle pensait qu'ils ne le voyaient pas, mais aujourd'hui, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes. A chaque fois qu'elle rentrait de chez eux, Edward l'avait si bien aidé, qu'elle se confondait généralement en excuse. Ses parents l'avaient compris. Ses petites escapades étaient pour elle, bénéfiques, et ils laissaient faire cela, conscients qu'elle écouterait davantage Edward qu'eux dans ces moments là.

Lorsque l'immense battisse de bois blanc se dressa devant elle, un flot de souvenir la submergea. Son cœur se serra. Elle allait devoir croiser Edward plus tôt que prévu. Cette vérité s'imposa à elle avec force, elle ne put que frissonner. Elle ne savait comment réagir face à lui. Elle était en colère, mais plus que cela, elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'apprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir sans laisser de mot, ni rien.

En se réveillant ce matin là, deux ans plus tôt, Bella avait essayé de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire de mal. Puis la vérité s'était imposée à elle : il ne voulait pas d'elle, il considérait cela comme une erreur et ne souhaitait plus jamais la revoir.

Elle fut plus rapidement devant la porte qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle inspira un grand coup, avant de se décider à frapper d'une main hésitante. Elle entendit des bruits de pas à l'intérieur, et son cœur martela sa poitrine. Lorsque le verrou se délia et que la porte s'ouvrit, il finit définitivement par s'émietter. Edward se tenait dans l'embrasure, les cheveux légèrement humides, il portait un tee shirt noir qui lui collait au corps et un jean. Même habillé aussi simplement il paraissait parfait. Bella cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

- Bella ?

Il avait un air étonné sur le visage. Elle se perdit un instant dans le vert de ses yeux. Comment avait-elle pu vivre sans eux durant deux années ?

- Je… Je suis venue voir Alice. Shopping.

Elle se maudit intérieurement, elle devait avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, en un geste nerveux. Il s'éclaircit lentement la gorge.

- Entre.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Elle hésita un instant seulement, avant de pénétrer dans le grand hall. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle sentit son corps effleurer le sien. Elle lui jeta un regard, il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué ce changement dans l'atmosphère. Elle se dirigea directement vers le Salon. Edward lui emboîta le pas. Se trouver si proche de lui, la troubla. Elle qui s'était toujours battue pour que personne n'ai autant d'influence sur elle, se sentait réellement vulnérable en sa présence.

Le silence dans la maison l'alerta. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Il n'y a personne?

- Je vais chercher Alice, lui dit-il doucement, les parents sont sortis.

Elle acquiesça et du coin de l'œil elle l'observa disparaître dans les escaliers. Elle fixa son dos où elle avait autrefois fait glisser ses mains, sa nuque où elle avait pu déposer des baisers pleins de promesses, ses bras qui l'avaient serrée contre lui. Elle secoua la tête, tout cela était du passé. Elle avait tellement eu la sensation qu'il lui appartenait, ce moment avait été si parfait… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu briser cela. Elle s'assit dans le grand canapé du Salon, jambes croisées. Son pied remua malgré elle. Elle se sentait nerveuse à l'idée d'être ici. Sans doute aurait-elle du, venir plus tôt, affronter cela avant. Ça faisait beaucoup pour trop....


	5. Message très important

Bonjours tout le monde, comment vous aller depuis les vacances? Vous avez bien repris la rentrez? Je parie qu'il en as qui voudrais être encore en vacances, j'en fait partie lolol et que vous croyait que j'avais laissez tombée cette fic aussi ^^

Je vous avez dit que vous aurez la suite de l'histoire après les vacances et les vacances sont terminée depuis un long moment (malheureusement). Et bien je vais pas vous mentir, je n'ai pas écrits une seule page, j'ai juste refait le prologue de mon ancienne fic.

J'ai un problème d'inspiration (de celle ci et de mon ancienne fics), je vais vous expliquée ses simple : cette fic se n'est pas moi qui la inventée, ses pas moi qui as crées l'histoire, il faut que me me mes vraiment dedans et j'ai pas le temps pour sa. Et le lycée qui me prend énormément de temps ses pas facile, j'ai même plus le temps d'aller sur internet tellement je suis fatiguer et en plus j'ai plus mon médicament pour ma thyroïde, sa me rend encore plus fatiguer sa me fait tros chier. Mais bon je vais arrêt de raconter ma vie moi xD

Je voulait aussi s'avoir qui voudrait que Rosalie et Alice devienne amie ou ennemie? Je bloque surtout pour sa, je sais pas pourquoi ^^ Et aussi dit moi comment vous imaginée la suite, si vous le voulez bien sur, je m'inspire par moment des idées qu'on me donne pour mes fic.

* * *

Maintenant que je vous est expliquée ma situation je répond au Reviews :

**Miia **: De un, ses vrai que j'ai peut-être un peu raconter ma vie, mais quand je suis heureuse je dit ce qui m'arrive de bien. De deux, je crois que ses la première fois que tu as laissez une réview, tu pourrais marquée autres que sa veux tu. Et de trois, je te priée de ne plus me faire de réview comme sa.

**Marine **: Merci beaucoup pour l'auteur et j'espère que tu as bien tendus les bras lolol

**Margaux' Margode' La Dingue'** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes ton pseudo me dit quelque choses ^^ Et je comprend pas, je n'ai pas us d'Alerte à la review... Sa me bien fait rire ce que tu as marquez, mes j'espère que tu n'est pas morte au moins mdr

**Line** : Merci beaucoup pour l'auteur

**Fan de twa** : je peux pas continue comme sa puisque ses pas moi qui la écrits ^^ Mais je vais essayer de faire pareille

**Vanessa** : Merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'était triste quand elle à dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas la continuer, et comme je la trouvée super je pouvais pas la laissez dans les oubliette ^^

**Chlo** : Je suis très toucher de ce que tu vient de dire, même si ses pas moi qui à écrits le début sa me touche

**Princesscilla** : Merci beaucoup.

* * *

Vous le s'avez déjà comme même, mes je préférée me répétée. Le début de la fic ne m'appartiens pas, ses à **Eclat **qui revient tout ce mérite. La suite seras de moi là ^^

Rien quand voyant vos Reviews sa me rend triste que je n'ai pas de suite pour cette fic. Mais j'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous m'aiderez en me racontent comment vous imaginée la suite.

Je vous fait d'énorme bisous, je vous adore.

**Pour celle qui on un conte sur Fanfiction envoyer moi un mp pour vos idée, ou en Reviews Anonyme.**

**Je changerez se message par le prochain chapitre ;)**


End file.
